Aquamarine
by TTY7
Summary: Jaden Yuki travels the world alone. As he struggles to find his true self, he stumbles upon a young woman with strange abilities. However, before he has a chance to get to know her, a masked man intervenes, throwing Jaden and his new friend into a tailspin of love, loss, and destruction. Will the bonds of time and space prevail or will it fall to ruin at the hands of chaos?
1. The Fated Meeting

A/N: This is dedeciated to my friend Princesa De La Luna. That's all I can say right now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh gx, any of the other yugioh franchises, or Sailor Moon.

Chapter 1

The Fated Meeting

Brown eyes filled with life as well as sadness stared up at the sunrise, reflecting the hues of red, orange, and yellow light. Jaden Yuki truly started his journey around the world two months prior and already he was beginning to regret his decision, if only a little bit.

"I am…totally lost…"

The comment should have cued the appearance of Professor Banner, a spirit living within the body of his old cat Pharaoh, but for one reason or another, the professor didn't appear. Jaden was surprised by this but he was more surprised that Yubel didn't intervene to try and figure out what was wrong with him or ridicule him for always managing to be an idiot.

None of those things happened though. Instead, Jaden was met with complete and utter silence as he continued walking down the dirt path towards the country city of Venice. Truth be told, he wasn't exactly sure how he had ended up in Europe. For the most part he had been traveling aimlessly and completely alone aside from his spirit friends. Normally they kept him company and kept him from thinking, but today wasn't one of those days.

Today was one of those days where Jaden found himself lost in the actions of his past. The flashes of his memories always started in the same place, the day when he received Winged Kuriboh from his hero Yugi Muto and passed his entrance exam into Duel Academy. From there, his memories would flash forward through some of the good times he had dueling against Chazz, Zane, and Alexis. Then he would reflect on the day Viper brought in new students, Axel, Jim, and Jesse, all of whom became some of his closest and dearest friends.

In another flash his memories would turn to when Duel Academy was transported to the dimension of three suns. That was when Yubel returned to his life. At the time the duel spirit now living inside him had been a bit on the crazy side if taking over a young student's body and releasing the sacred beasts had been any indicator. Of course, creating the duel ghouls was one of the things that really took the cake in all that madness. Jaden still shuddered at the thought of watching his friends and fellow students become lifeless dueling zombies.

He would see himself standing next to Jesse again, dueling to save everyone from Yubel's scheme. He remembered staring in awe at the Rainbow Dragon as it was summoned for the first time. It was clear to him that the summoning had been one of the things Jesse had lived for. It was his shining moment of triumph.

To this day, Jaden believes that is the reason why Jesse stayed behind in the other world with Yubel. He stayed behind because he had fulfilled his life dream of winning a duel with that dragon.

More memories flash, this time taking an extremely dark turn when he recalls a duel that sent Alexis, her brother Atticus, Chazz, and Hassleberry away. Immediately afterwards, he became the Supreme King, an evil overlord that only desired power and glory over all enemies. He didn't believe in friendship or in love, only victory. Jaden's inner rage fueled the Supreme King's power and caused him to bring suffering to innocent people including two friends who had done all they could to help him in his time of need.

Jaden never really bounced back from that trauma. Sure, he had regained his love for dueling thanks to Yugi and a little bit of time travel, but those memories never really left him. Instead they fueled him to make sure that he was always in control of himself. He had to make certain that the evil within him never took over again.

After they had bonded their spirits, Yubel had apologized profusely for everything. Sometimes that duel spirit still took time to apologize, but Jaden ignored each one in the end. He held no grudge against the creature anymore. He forgave it the second he decided that their spirits should be bound together. They were the same now and he couldn't really hate something that was a part of him. He hated the circumstances that brought on the binding, but he never regretted doing it. Once there was a time when he needed Yubel. He needed protection and acceptance.

The tables turned and somewhere along the line Jaden figured out how to stand on his own. He became the rock that held everyone in place, the voice of reason when things went nuts, and more often than not he became the only person who could combat the villains that aimed to destroy him and everything he held dear.

"_Maybe that's why those memories still haunt me_," he thought his pace slowing to a stop. He turns his gaze toward the sunrise as the sky turns into a light blue. Beyond the cliff that he stood on he could see the waves of the ocean. The suns light reflected from it, making it look like a sea of diamonds.

He smiled a bit, tugging his bag further up his shoulder. "I always loved the ocean." He took a few steps closer to the edge. "Looks like it'll be a good day for a…"

Right at that moment the fragile rock gave way underneath his feet.

"SWIM!"

Jaden attempted to jump onto stable ground, but his body fell forward as gravity took him toward the awaiting ocean.

"AAAAAAAAH!"

On an adjacent and lower cliff a young woman with long jet black hair and aquamarine eyes turned in the direction of the scream. Her eyes immediately caught sight of the young man in red falling toward the waves. She looked down, scanning for sharp rocks at the bottom. Thankfully, the cliff the idiot jumped off of was farther out from the rocks. He wouldn't die on impact, but the girl decided that she wasn't going to take any chances.

With quick fingers she pulled off her emerald green t-shirt and jeans, revealing a black bikini underneath. After kicking off her shoes and nodding toward a companion that resembled a cat, she took off in a sprint.

She heard the splash of water just as she leaped from the cliff. Her eyes locked on the boy as the waves forced his head under the water. As gravity took her down, she positioned herself for the dive and prayed that the guy didn't drown before she reached him.

Underneath the waves, Jaden was struggling to swim back to the surface. The sea had looked calm enough from the top of the cliff, but now that he was in the water he was sure that the waves were trying to kill him. Every time he neared the surface or even managed to attain a quick intake of salty air, he would be pushed back down again.

"_Aw, man! My lungs can't take much more of this._"

Once more Jaden violently swam towards the surface, but his body was getting tired and his lungs were screaming for air. The waves sent him spiraling downward as soon as his head broke the surface. This time he nearly swallowed the water.

Black dots filled the edges his vision. At this point, Jaden knew he was in trouble. No, he wasn't just in trouble, he was literally dying. He needed help or some kind of power boost from Yubel to get him out of the water, but when he called out to the spirit there was no answer.

"_Yubel! Yubel!_"

Still no answer and Jaden was running out of time. His lungs were on fire. If he didn't reach the surface soon…he really didn't want to think about what would happen.

With the last bit of his strength he tried clawing his way toward the surface again, but his lungs finally protested, forcing his mouth open for air.

Jaden's mouth and lungs immediately began to fill with water. With all his might the young man tried to reach the surface, but he found himself sinking. He couldn't breathe or even think as the dots in his vision expanded.

For a moment, brown eyes widened in horror at the realization that death was imminent now. Yubel wasn't answering the desperate calls for help and aside from the duel spirit; Jaden didn't have anyone around who could rescue him. After all, his two companions were spirits. They couldn't physically do anything to help him.

As more water filled his lungs, Jaden wished for a friend that was human; a person that he could reach out to and who would reach back. He wanted the warm touch of someone's hand or for arms to encircle him and let him know that he would be okay even in death.

He wanted someone to love him in his final moments.

As his body sunk, Jaden stared up at the surface, still bright from the light of the sun…

And his gaze widened once more when he noted a silhouette coming toward him. Though his eyes were beginning to fail him, he could instantly see the piercing teal gaze that was locked directly on him. His eyes finally closed, but he could still feel the water swirling around him. Not much later he felt two arms wrap around his torso. Almost instantly he felt warm again.

* * *

A little later

Kousagi Chiba was not happy in slightest.

"My one day off from my duties and I have to rescue this guy," she muttered, pulling the limp boy from out of the water and onto the sandy plain of the small beach below the cliffs. Without hesitation she turned him over on his back. She placed her head on his chest and listened to his heart. It sounded weak so she checked his pulse. A bit weak, but it felt stronger than the heartbeat had. After a few split seconds she bent her head toward his mouth to check his breathing…he wasn't.

"There's the problem." With a sigh lifted her head and placed both of her hands on his chest. "Better start with the compressions first."

Her hands worked at full force as she started the compressions. She counted to thirty in her head before moving her hands to his chin. She lifted it upward a bit and opened his mouth with her hands. There was absolutely no hesitation as she pressed her lips to his, puffing out a few breaths as she did before going back to the compressions. After another set of thirty she breathed into his mouth again.

"Hmm, you're gonna be a problem for me," Kousagi stated after checking his pulse and breathing once more. The pulse had become weaker. She pressed her hands to his chest again and did another set of compressions. After breathing into his mouth again she did a double set of compressions.

"Come on, you better not die," she breathed, sounding annoyed. "I'm not in the mood for burying anyone today. Doing that back home is enough." She bent forward one final time and pressed her lips to his. To Kousagi's surprise, the boy opened his eyes just as she was about to puff in breaths again.

He blinked, his chocolate gaze staring up at her. She stared back as a blush crept over her pale face.

Abruptly she pulled back, turning away from him. The boy turned away too, but only to cough up the water that had filled his lungs. After all, he didn't want to cough in the girl's face.

Long minutes passed as the boy coughed out the water. All the while, Kousagi sat a short distance away, her gaze fixated on the ocean. She figured that it was far more interesting at the moment.

Finally, the boy stopped coughing. He took his time sitting up as he spoke to her. "Thank you. You saved my life back there."

Kousagi finally looked back at him. Her breath hitched in her throat as their gazes locked. He was grinning stupidly at her and scratching the back of his head in mild embarrassment, but something about his eyes immediately intrigued her. She felt something in her chest.

"You're welcome," she answered, sounding almost timid. That was new for her. "My name is Kousagi, Kousagi Chiba."

He gave a short nod. "The name's Jaden Yuki. It's a pleasure to meet you Kousagi."

"Likewise but…" Kousagi trailed off a bit, wondering what she should say, "…um tell me, just what were you thinking jumping off of a cliff like that. Were you trying to kill yourself?"

Jaden sighed, his blush becoming a shade darker. "Actually, I was standing too close to the edge and the rock gave way underneath me. "Truth be told, I'm pretty embarrassed by it. I'm not usually clumsy."

Kousagi narrowed her gaze. "It's a good thing I saw you buddy. Otherwise you'd be dead."

"Good point…" Jaden trailed off, his mind suddenly elsewhere. "Anyway, thanks again for saving me Kousagi. I owe you one." He rose to his feet fully prepared to walk away, but his vision spun almost immediately. His legs buckled.

"Whoa, hold on there," Kousagi gasped, catching him before he could hit the ground. "You're not in any condition to go running off. Listen, I have a beach house a few miles from here. You can stay with me for the night and tomorrow you'll be good as new."

When Jaden set his gaze on hers again, the girl's heart nearly stopped. "I can't. You see…I'm on a bit of a journey. I can't afford to stop until I figure out…until I figure out who I really am."

The words filled Kousagi's soul with compassion. She wasn't normally accustomed to feeling that emotion for anyone. Back where she came from, she was known for being a ruthless warrior and protector. There was no room for compassion and regret in battle.

Even so, Kousagi felt her heart melting as she held his weak body in her arms. Regret and sadness were clearly displayed in his brown eyes and somewhere deep down in her soul…she felt the same emotions on a regular basis. She never showed them, but she felt them all the time. In some ways, coming back to this place made her feel like she was on a journey of her own.

"Don't worry," she told him softly. "You will be able to continue your journey tomorrow or even tonight if you so choose, but first you have to get some rest. Nearly dying can really wear a person out, believe me I know."

Jaden wasn't sure what to think as he looked at the young woman before him. She didn't seem threatening and she did save his life, but he knew and understood that first impressions could be deceiving. There's a possibility that her intentions for saving him aren't good ones.

Nonetheless, as he stared into her eyes, he could only see compassion and kindness. He didn't know her at all, but he felt a connection with her just as he had with Winged Kuriboh and Yubel. Was it possible that maybe she was a duel spirit of some sort? No, that couldn't be possible. She was definitely human, he could tell by how warm she was. Spirits couldn't emit the feeling of warmth like this.

Kousagi shifted into a crouched stance. "Here, get on my back. I'll carry you."

"Are you sure?" Jaden questioned, still a bit unsure himself.

"Yeah, it's no problem," she replied, smiling a bit. "Besides, I get the feeling that you're the kind of person who would do this sort of thing for strangers as well. If that's true, it's time someone took care of ya."

Jaden couldn't find the words to say, so without a sound he simply latched onto her back. Once Kousagi noted this she stood, holding the young man up piggy-back style. "Hang on tight Jaden."

He nodded. "Alright."

It was supposed to be a one night arrangement between them. Little did they know that a force would be attempting to destroy the world again in the near future, locking both of them into a battle beyond anything either of them could ever prepare for.

* * *

A/N: This was supposed to be a one-shot or a two-shot. That's not happening anymore. This will be multiple chapters and will be a new take on the 10th anniversary yugioh movie, Bonds Beyond Time. So, that's all I can say for now. Special thanks to Princesa De La Luna, the inspiration behind the idea and for introducing Sailor Moon character Kousagi. Now, I don't know much about her yet, so I kind of made up some things about her personality. Even so, I hope you all enjoyed this.


	2. Sailor Earth

A/N: Alright, last chapter I somewhat left things in a weird place and left even more things unexplained. Some call it crazy and others call it genius, but whatever the case, I'm back with the newest chapter for your enjoyment as well as mine. So, let's not waste another moment. On to the chapter!

Note: Special thanks to Princesa De La Luna for helping me come up with some great ideas for this chapter. Also, thanks to Higuchimon for introducing me to the Dailymotion website. Thanks to this I've been having loads of fun watching Gx episodes. I couldn't find half of them on youtube, so I'm very grateful.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx or any of the other Yugioh franchises. I also do not own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 2

Sailor Earth

Noon

Kousagi P.O.V.

For me, life should have been easy.

I was born into a royal family. From the time I was small I had servants all too willing to follow my every command. Among those servants I had eight fearless bodyguards who were assigned to protect me, not to mention that I had an older sister who constantly worried over me.

My father was the king over the entire world. He could have given me anything I asked for and more if he had wanted to. No one defied him and no one questioned his decisions because he was an honorable man. His only weakness lied in his concerns for my sister. He would do anything to protect her and give up anything to ensure that she never faced the hardships he did.

Unfortunately, reality intervened and made him helpless. As powerful as my father was and still is, he couldn't conquer the bindings of death.

And he couldn't bring my mother back from the grave.

Neo Queen Serenity was my mother's royal title, but on a day to day basis she went by the name Serena Tsukino. Actually, a good while before she became queen of the world she was just a young high school student trying to find her way while fighting crime every now and again as Sailor Moon. Sailor Venus, known only to me and my sister as Minako Aino, is always telling me about my mother's adventures and airheaded moments. Her nickname was Odango, or meatball head according to Sailor Mars a.k.a. Rei Hino. She would always start on a rant about how my mother was never on time, ate far too many sweets, and couldn't keep her mouth shut on any occasion. As the two of them told their stories along with the other six sailor soldiers, my sister Chibiusa (though she'd rather be called Rini for some odd reason), would laugh and exchange her memories of what mom was like.

I would have loved to share in those memories, but the truth is that I never met my mother on this side of life.

That's the reason why I find myself a good twenty-five years in the past, nine years before I was born, and nine years before my mother's death.

My life should have been filled with prestige and privilege, but that was never the case. Yeah, I have some servants and bodyguards who are close to being my friends. My big sister looks out for me and has never let me down. Even though I ended up being a little taller than her, I still look up to her and see her as the mother figure in my life.

But the one thing I want…the one thing I'll never have is my father's love.

The truth of the matter is this. My mother was only supposed to have one child as an heir to the throne. It was all part of some mystic law of destiny. If a moon queen became pregnant and gave birth to a second child, a second girl to be more precise, it would be the death of her. This second child's strength would prove to be far too powerful. This second daughter would bring about the end of the world.

Sailor Pluto, Rini's guardian and the keeper of time, told my mother this and judging by the fact that everyone thought of my mom as an airhead, I'm fairly certain that Sailor Pluto explained this over and over again until she was certain my mother understood. Thinking about it now almost makes me laugh because I know my mother was a brilliant woman despite her flaws.

More than that though, my mother was brave and defiantly protective until the bitter end. Despite the harsh truth that some of the Sailor Soldiers and my father wanted me aborted, she stood by me and accepted death as her fate. Even though I was nothing but a gathering of cells, she loved me with all of her heart.

I live only because she loved me.

When my mother died, there was a great outcry in the world. She had been a beacon of life and love for people all over this crazy planet not to mention that she had saved the universe a couple of times. Losing her was a cutting blow to the hearts of millions and even more so for the people who loved and respected her most. From that day forward, I was looked upon as a demon by all but a handful of people who wished to honor my mother's memory including my sister, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Saturn. The other Sailor Soldiers have decided to protect me, but they won't say much to me because they despise what I symbolize. I'm the monster that will bring ruin to the world.

My father is the exact same way. Not once have we ever had a decent conversation with one another and I know that we never will. He tried to be a father to me. He stepped down as king and allowed Chibiusa, ugh, Rini to rule the kingdom in order to raise me. I've always commended him for giving it his best shot, but he could never hide the truth from me.

For this reason I decided that I would devote my life to helping people. Destiny would not decide my fate or the fate of the world. I spent years secretly training and developing the powers that connect me to the moon and the earth. All of my energy was focused into making a new legacy for myself and maintaining the legacy my mother had left behind.

Twelve years after my mother's death, war broke out in the kingdom. Rini tried her best to maintain the peace, but there was no appeasing the people of the planet. They didn't trust her as they had trusted my mother. New machines of war were created for the sole purpose of destroying us. Sailor Soldiers beyond the solar system came to earth, seeking vengeance for the death of my mother.

I would never be able to forget the faces of the enraged Sailor Starlights. They stormed the palace walls with a legion of warriors behind them. Some of our own even turned against my sister and many lives were lost.

I became Sailor Earth on that day.

It happened when I stumbled into the throne room, having barely escaped Sailor Star Healer's last attack on me. She had dealt a blow to my head, causing blood to leak into my right eye. My left leg had been slashed open as well, hindering my movement as it bled out. The vision in my left eye was blurring in and out, making me drift between blindness and dulled sight.

Even though I was halfway blind and weak, there was no mistaking what lied beyond in the throne room. Sailor Star Fighter stood in the center, holding a white star shaped device in her hand. My sister had been lying on the floor, her white dress stained with blood.

Blinking away tears I took another faltering step into the room. "Chibi…usa?"

Her crimson gaze had immediately turned towards me, since I was the only one who called her by that name. "Kousagi-chan…run away…"

Sailor Star Fighter had turned her sharp sapphire gaze at me. Her outfit was all black. Black short shorts, black top, and black boots that went up to her thighs. The woman's raven hair was tied in a low ponytail at the back of her head. "So, this is Princess Kousagi Terra Selene. This is the little demon that killed my Odango."

I flinched at the words, but my eyes never left my sister. "What did you do to Chibiusa-chan?"

Rini lifted herself into a sitting position, allowing me to see the full extent of her wounds. There was a long cut across her chest and burn marks on her arms and legs. "Stop…don't…Fighter!"

Figthter barely glanced back at her. "You know as well as I do that this must be done at some point. I cannot trust the task to you for she has bewitched your heart."

I heard footsteps come up behind me. "We will rid your soul of the curse that consumes you."

My gaze snapped backwards to find both Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Star Maker behind me. I moved away, taking backward steps further into the throne room as terror filled my soul.

Leaf green and violet eyes stared down at me in complete revulsion. The two of them were poised for an attack.

"This is for the sake of your world," Fighter stated, her footsteps echoing in the room. I watched as Maker took a few steps to the left of Healer. There had been an almost mocking grin on her face in that moment because she knew that I had nowhere left to run. All the routes for escape had been effectively cut off.

I turned to face Fighter again. "Please wait. Don't do this! My mother wouldn't want…"

"ENOUGH!"

Fighter's shout of rage shut me up. I couldn't bring myself to say anything anymore. The three scouts from beyond the solar system were going to kill me and that would be the end of the story.

"Stop it! Leave my sister alone!"

It was then that Fighter made her final mistake.

In a fit of rage she sent an attack towards Rini.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

My screams of distress fell on death ears for Fighter did not show mercy. The electric shots slammed into Rini, forcing her already wounded body into the marble wall with a sickening bang.

There was a sorrowful look in Fighter's eyes as my sister slumped over, her blood staining the white marble. For a long moment I stared at her, watching for the rise and fall of her chest, but I couldn't see past the tears that had gathered in both of my eyes.

"Chibiusa-chan…"

From there I can't really remember everything that happened. Fighter had nodded for Healer and Maker to prepare themselves for another attack. This time they would be aiming all of their rage towards me.

My gaze had been locked on the floor. The little pride I had forced me to keep the tears that fell from my eyes hidden, but it didn't do me much good because sobs began to wrack through my body.

"You won't have to suffer for much longer," Fighter stated.

"We shall end your existence in all realms forever," Maker added.

"For you should have never been born."

Healer's words sent my blood boiling. I knew that others felt this way about me, but no one had ever dared to say it to my face. If that weren't enough, these monsters had hurt my big sister to the point of near death.

"You call me a demon," I stated, the sobs subsiding almost abruptly, "yet you are the ones who commit malevolent and sinful acts. That's so…hypocritical."

"We do this for the sake of the universe…"

"Shut up!" I screamed, cutting Fighter off before she could finish. With fire burning in my soul I stared the woman down with the eye I could see out of. "How dare you come into my home, threaten my family, and then pass it off as some kind of holy mission! My mother would have never stood for this and I won't stand for it either!"

Suddenly a bright golden aura surrounded my right hand. I glanced down, noting the small stream of energy as it thinned out into a loop around my wrist.

"What's this!?" Healer had shouted from somewhere behind me.

My eyes widened as the light dimmed, revealing a thick silver charm bracelet. Three different charms hung on it but only one of them continued to glow brightly. The charm was in the shape of a sword.

"Prepare to attack! Kill Kousagi!"

From there everything goes blank, but I know what happened thanks to Rini. She told me that I transformed into Sailor Earth and that I channeled my powers through a sword to kill the Sailor Starlights. Then I saved her by using my powers to heal the wounds inflicted on her. After that, Rini went on to conquer the rebellious people and found a way to restore order.

In other words, in a fit of blind rage I killed three people. Granted they were trying to kill me, but I still felt awful about it.

As the years passed though, more battles forced me to become Sailor Earth and my second senshi form Princess Sailor Earth. I have a third senshi form that I've used once, but similar to when I used my first senshi form for the first time, I can't remember the transformation or what happened afterward.

Not that it really matters anyway. I've tried to escape it, but war and death will always be a part of my life and someday, whether I like it or not, I'm going to bring about the end of the world.

That's why from time to time; I travel back to the past looking for my mother as she was before she died. Sailor Pluto is always telling me that I shouldn't interfere with the past, but I never listen to what she says. I never listen to anyone aside from my sister and the few Sailor Soldiers that have earned my trust.

In this timeframe, my mother moves from place to place a lot because this is when she first took her throne over the world…or at least that's what Rini is always telling me. In any case, searching for my mother during this period is difficult because she's never in the same place at any given time. So far I've had absolutely no luck in tracking her down.

Now, given the choice I would go back further in time, but doing so is risky…too risky. Going back too far would put Rini's existence into jeopardy. In this timeline, she's only six years old.

My dream is to find my mother and tell her the truth about her future. If I can convince her to stray away from having a second daughter, she'll be able to live a full and happy life with my father and Rini. Peace will reign supreme and I'll disappear from existence, thus ensuring the safety of the planet.

In hindsight, the reason I go on living is to put an eventual end to my existence. Sometimes I wish that my powers hadn't kicked in four years ago. At least then the world would already be saved.

Still, finding my mother and speaking with her has been my ultimate goal. Somehow, someday I have to find her…if only I could escape from my self-appointed job as guardian of Crystal Tokyo. If I could do that I'd be in the clear. I could go on searching and find my mother in no time at all.

Unfortunately, my father won't allow me to abandon my responsibilities, which means that I have to limit my trips to once a month to keep everyone from figuring out my plans…especially Rini. That girl would stop at nothing to protect me…just like our mom had.

Earlier today I'd had a pretty stellar feeling in my gut. I thought, "Today's the day I'm gonna find my mom and end this nightmare."

But instead of finding my mom, I stumbled onto a clueless and heavy idiot.

"Seriously, what has this guy been eating?" I mumbled, shifting Jaden's limp body further up my back. Somewhere along the line he had managed to literally fall asleep on me which was a bit odd seeing that I had only been carrying him for twenty minutes. I hadn't even traveled a good mile yet and the weight was really wearing me down.

I'm in pretty good shape, but every girl has her limit. Mine was carrying this lug on my back. Maybe it would have been a better idea to carry Jaden bridal style. He probably wouldn't have fallen asleep as easily then which brings about the slim chance that he would have protested being carried at all. I could have totally avoided this whole...

Something wet dripped onto my bare shoulder at that moment. I paused, my gaze barely shifting backward.

"_Oh, no he didn't. There's no way that this random punk…_"

A loud snore interrupted my thought process; the wet substance began to drip down my arm.

"So…gross," I muttered, contemplating whether to just drop the guy on the ground and run or tough it out. Jaden was a stranger and while I've dedicated my life to helping those in need, I get the feeling that he can take pretty good care of himself. After all, he did say that he's usually not clumsy which is more than I can say considering that I trip over my own feet on a regular basis. I'm actually surprised that I've managed to walk this long without stumbling.

Dropping Jaden and running off was a good idea in theory, but I decided against it in the end. This was only for a couple of hours. In the morning I will be back in my present, waiting for the day when I can come back to search for my mother again.

Still, the drool sliding down my arm and my back made the temptation extremely difficult to ignore.

Life is definitely not easy for me. Actually, in my case, life really sucks.

* * *

A/N: My original plan called for making this chapter a bit longer. I wanted to incorporate Jaden's point of view, but after thinking it over I decided his point of view should stand on its own in the next chapter since this one was Kousagi centric. So, now you know her story. Now I must let you all know that some pieces of her personality and appearance are made up. Originally, Kousagi looks similar to Chibiusa/Rini, but Princesa De La Luna thought she should look and act a little more like her dad, yet have a slight temper. I also added in the Sailor Earth idea since I'd had my own vision of who Sailor Earth was and thought Kousagi tied in perfectly. That's why she has three senshi forms. Anyway, enough of the crazy rambling. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Stay tuned.

Note: I almost forgot, a big thanks in in order to Black Cat Angel. You're an awesome friend soul sista. Thanks for all of your support.


	3. The Beach House

A/N: I'm back again! In this chapter, we'll be shifting the focus back on Jaden since he is the main character and all. Also, I want to note that this story has nothing to do with my other crossover stories…yet, (believe me I have a bunch and they connect in a crazy circle of drama…)

Special note: Also want to thank laurenfell for inspiring me to get back to work on this. The following chapter is dedicated to you.

Special thanks to Princesa De La Luna for giving me excellent ideas for this chapter as well as mentioning the song toward the end of the chapter called Fields of Hope, originally by Rie Tanaka, but the one being used in this story is the English version by xVielx on youtube. She's a beautiful singer and the English lyrics are completely her own. Be sure to check it out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx or any of the other Yugioh franchises. I also do not own Sailor Moon or the song used in this chapter. This is a fan based work and no copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 3

The Beach House

1:17 p.m.

Waves crashed onto the sandy shore as the sun took its place high in the brilliant blue sky. Seagulls soared through the air, squawking ever so often to eliminate the calm silence that hung over the beach. Little creatures like starfish and hermit crabs crawled about. Some of them slipped under the ocean waves while others littered the sandy shore.

Shells and sea glass also littered the beach. Some of them sparkled brightly in the sun while others remained lodged deep beneath the surface.

Off the coast was a path that led to a set of stone slabs. These slabs served as stairs to the small, one story white house stationed at the top of the sloping hill. The front door was made of a brilliant caramel colored wood and had a glass cut out section on the front as well as a smaller wooden cut out for a small feline to get through. The front deck was wide and it swooped all the way around the house making it look like an impenetrable fortress of solitude, which it was for the person who owned it.

The interior of the house was a bit more on the extravagant side. The walls of the main living space were decorated in attractive blue and gold floral print wallpaper and the floor was covered in a lush baby blue carpet. A blue glass chandelier with aquamarine crystals hung from the ceiling, reflecting the light of the sun streaming in through the surrounding bay windows. The small kitchen was filled with stainless steel appliances and white cabinets, giving a sleek cool look; though the young woman living there thought it to be a tad bit dull. Beyond the living room were two small bedrooms.

The first was a plain room with baby blue walls and that same baby blue carpet. There was a twin sized bed within, perfectly made and waiting for a guest though no one ever visited. Off to the side of the room was a small bathroom with a walk-in shower.

The second bedroom was a little bit larger since it was the master suite. There was a four poster queen sized bed inside with translucent white drapes hanging over the white and gold bedspread. The walls were a teal blue and the carpet white instead of baby blue, making the room look a bit washed out compared the rest of the house. Off of that room was a master bathroom, complete with a jet tub, a walk in shower, and double sinks.

Suddenly, the front door opened, revealing a young woman in a black bikini. On her back she carried an unconscious young man wearing a red jacket, black t-shirt, jeans, and red tennis shoes. There was an almost peaceful expression on his face as he snored; causing bits of his saliva to continue its course down the young woman's back and arm.

With her aquamarine orbs blazing she stalked through the living room and into the guest room. Though thoroughly grossed out by the drool she was able to resist slinging him on the twin bed. Instead she opted to gently lower him onto it and was careful not to wake him despite wanting to beat the guy over the head repeatedly with a baseball bat.

Once she had the boy settled she rushed out the room, closing the door behind her with a firm tug.

"Oh, my gosh, that was beyond disgusting," she muttered, vainly attempting to keep herself calm as she hightailed it to her room, nearly slamming the door behind her. After about a minute, the sound of running water could be heard.

Back in the guest bedroom, Jaden Yuki continued to sleep, but his expression had changed from its mild state. In the course of the last minute or so his eyebrows had furrowed, almost as if it were in deep concentration. His hands, which had been open and limp earlier, were now clenched into tight fists.

Despite being unconscious, it was clear that there was something going on in that noggin of his.

* * *

Jaden P.O.V.

The emotion of agitation surrounds me on all sides, closing in as the seconds continue to pass. The light that is usually inside my mind has darkened a bit and the temperature has dropped from its usual seventy degrees to about forty. The thin jacket I'm wearing is barely enough to keep me from shivering.

What's worse is that those dark emotions aren't my own…well, not entirely anyway.

Yubel stood in the corner of my mind, her arms crossed tightly in front of her chest. Her three eyes were locked on the ground as low growls fell from her blue colored lips. Her teeth were bared, which alerted me to stay far away from her until she calmed down. This duel spirit is known for having a temper after all if that mess in the Dark world was any indicator.

"I don't understand how it could even be possible," she muttered, taking a few steps forward before turning and walking back the same amount of steps. Normally I would ask what she was talking about since there were multiple occasions where she didn't make any sense to me, but for once I decided to keep my mouth firmly shut.

"Somehow…" she trailed off as she lifted her clawed index finger to her chin, her eyes narrowing again. Our spirits may be united, but trying to figure out what she's thinking isn't always easy. Right now though, she's deliberately keeping me from reading into her thoughts, making it obvious that the cliff diving incident was really bothering her.

For a moment she continued pacing, muttering incoherently as she did before glaring over at me. I stiffened a bit, but otherwise didn't move as her gaze met mine.

"Jaden, you did call for me, right?" she questioned.

I gave a stiff nod and tried to smile. "So you didn't hear me, it's okay Yubel…"

"No it is not okay," she interrupted, shifting her gaze as she started pacing again. A cold wind blew, making it another ten degrees colder. My legs almost started shaking.

"These things happen Yubel," I continued, taking a step towards her. "Really, it's not that big a deal…"

"Not that big a deal!?" she screamed, interrupting me for the second time. "Jaden, even if I didn't hear you, which would never happen under normal circumstances, I should have sensed that you were in danger. Our spirits are bonded for crying out loud!" She groaned while rolling her eyes. "Somehow I was blocked from even sensing your presence. I didn't know you were in danger until the very last second when that girl…"

Yubel trailed off again, her eyes widening at a realization. It only took me a moment to figure out what she was thinking.

"Hold on, don't jump to any crazy conclusions Yubel," I told her, taking a few more steps toward where she stood. "Kousagi saved us."

"Yes she did," Yubel answered, placing her hands on her hips, "and I'd say that was just a bit too convenient, wouldn't you?"

I shrugged. "Well, maybe a little bit, but I'm not about to complain."

Another growl escaped her, "Jaden, just because she saved us doesn't mean that we are out of danger. Earlier, while the girl was resuscitating you, I could feel an ominous presence surrounding her."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Didn't you?"

I turned my gaze away, opting to look up towards the dark sky as a blush rose on my cheeks. "I felt something...but I wouldn't exactly call it an ominous presence."

All of Yubel's eyes were twitching at this point. "Jaden, has she seduced you already? Is a little kiss all it takes? I thought you were stronger than that."

"Whoa, hold on a minute!" I exclaimed, waving my hands over my head. "That wasn't…I was…we were dying! That doesn't count as a kiss and even if it did, I wouldn't care. You know I wouldn't let anything distract us from our mission Yubel." I sighed, waving a hand through my hair. "Kousagi is just a nice girl helping us out. After today neither of us will see her again, so drop the whole seduction thing."

Yubel's expression remained neutral. "You're quick to defend a girl you don't know."

I groaned as a random peal of thunder rumbled inside my head. "And you're quick to see the worst in people."

"I learned to like your other friends," Yubel stated defensively. "I don't have to like a complete stranger. For all we know, she could be the reason you fell off the cliff to begin with. I thought the naiveté within your heart was gone."

My hands involuntarily clutched into fists. "It is. I hold the spirit of the Supreme King and you hold the spirit of the Supreme King's guardian. Our spirits are bonded and the Jaden Yuki of old is no more, but that doesn't mean…that doesn't mean…"

"Doesn't mean what?"

Another sigh fell from my mouth. "It doesn't mean that I've stopped trying to figure out who Jaden Yuki is now. We have a mission to complete and a destiny to fulfill. I'm determined to do both of those things, but along the way I want to discover the truth of my heart. I was able to remember what I had lost in Dark world, my love for dueling, but lately I've been thinking…"

Yubel's expression softened as she took a few steps toward me. "You've been thinking what Jaden?"

I hesitated in answering her, lowering my gaze back towards the ground. How could I say it? The words that wanted to spill out of my mouth were words I'd never thought I'd say. They were words I never dreamed of saying.

"Jaden?"

One of her clawed hands touched the side of my face. I looked up. Her gaze was filled with understanding as well as concern.

"_I see,_" I thought, chuckling a bit. "_You already know what I've been thinking, haven't you, Yubel?_"

"_Of course_," she answered mentally, smiling a bit. "_We are one after all._"

I nodded, staring into all three of her eyes, each of which was a different color. Of all of her eyes, the blue one, her right eye, had always been my favorite. The color was a reflection of her softer side, the side she rarely showed.

There was nothing more that needed to be said, but I spoke the words anyway. "I've been thinking that dueling may not be enough to sustain me for my whole life. I mean, right now I'm pretty sure I could go on dueling for a good long while. I'm content with the way things are. I accept our mission, but at the same time…I can't help wondering if there's something missing."

Yubel didn't say anything, just wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"In the water, when I thought I would die, when I thought you wouldn't come…"

Her grip barely tightened as I said that.

"My mind went down a path it's never gone down before," I continued, "For one, I have loads of friends including you, but in those moments I felt completely alone. I started wishing for another friend that was human; rather I was wishing for someone to come save me, not just from death but from loneliness. I wanted to feel in those moments the way I feel right now."

"And what's that?"

I closed my eyes. "Warm and whole. You see, when you and I are together inside my mind, I feel perfectly content. I can feel your presence as well as the presence of all the duel spirits in my deck, Kuriboh, Professor Banner, Pharaoh, and even all of my friends from Duel Academy. In here, I'm never alone. The feeling of loneliness doesn't even get a chance to seep through."

"But outside the realm of your mind it is different, correct?" Yubel questioned, tightening her grip a little bit more. "Jaden, you are never ever alone. You still have me, Kuriboh, and you still have the spirit of that professor and the cat…though I cannot begin to understand how those two help in fixing that problem, seeing how half the time they make us both wish that we were completely alone with their antics."

"Yubel, you don't understand," I replied. "You, Kuriboh, and Professor Banner are spirits. I can sense you and I can talk to you both outside of my mind. I could probably talk to Neos and the others too if I really tried to, but that isn't the point. Words aren't always enough…it's moments like this…the reassuring touches, the embraces, and being able to hear a heartbeat aside from my own. You're all so real to me, but the world mocks what I know to be true. There are still plenty of people that only see this as a stupid card game. The monsters to them are just pictures on paper, but it was never like that for me, not ever. You are real Yubel, but the realm outside my mind doesn't allow me to be close to you like I am here. It never will."

"Jaden…"

"The only time when I get close to really feeling your presence outside is when I duel," I cut in, opening my eyes to find that snow is falling from the black sky above us. "I suppose that's the reason why I love dueling again."

Yubel sighed, releasing me from her grip. "I see what you mean. This sort of life can be isolating. Sometimes I forget that you're only human."

There was no way for me to reply to that except to nod my head and thank her for understanding. A long moment of silence passed between us before Yubel finally turned away, her thoughts returning to Kousagi and the ominous aura she felt. This time I don't feel inclined to stop her from doing so, mainly because she did have a good point about us not being out of danger just yet.

Still, I can't see how we could be in any danger either. Yeah, I don't know the girl, but when I opened my eyes and found hers staring into mine…

"BANG!"

My eyes open abruptly, slamming me into the real world so quickly that I'm certain I have whiplash when I instantly rise into a sitting position. For a moment I glance around, taking in the small room and the twin sized bed I was sitting on.

"What in the world?" I questioned, taking a moment to thoroughly scan the room with my eyes while noting that the corner of my mouth was dripping with drool. "How did I…" I trailed off, realizing that Kousagi must have brought me here. Well, she could have spared to do something more with this room. It's a bit plain, not that I mind, but aren't girl's supposed to be obsessed with decorating and what not?

"_That's totally cliché Jaden!_" Yubel screamed inside my mind, causing a strangled yelp to fall from my lips as my body fell sideways and onto the carpeted floor with a bang. A groan immediately followed.

"Yubel…how many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that?" I questioned, keeping my voice low as my gaze traveled to the door. "Seriously, warn me before you start yelling."

I heard a scoff inside my head but there was no other reply. With another groan I sat up on the floor and raised my left hand to rub the sore spot on the back of my head. This was definitely going to hurt tomorrow too. Thanks a lot Yubel.

"_You're welcome Jaden._"

My eyebrows started twitching. "_Can I please get ten minutes of mental privacy please! I'm feeling a little scatterbrained right now._"

"_And that's different from any other day because…_"

"_Come on! I said please for crying out loud._"

I could hear Yubel's ghostly laughter rise inside my mind. "_Very well, I'll give you some time. After all, I still need to figure out exactly what happened today and how that girl blocked me._"

Rolling my eyes I lifted myself to my feet, figuring that replying to her statement would do nothing but give me a headache. Dizziness followed me as soon as I had fully risen, but after shaking my head a bit the feeling disappeared. I took comfortable strides into the bathroom that was to the side of the room, quick to turn on the sink and splash my face a bit as well as get rid of the dried drool that had caked on the corners of my mouth.

My reflection smiled back at me once I was done, but I noticed right away that the smile wasn't quite reaching my eyes even though I was feeling pretty good. Part of that may be Yubel still pacing around in my head or it may have to do with the things I admitted to her. Then again, that look in my eyes has been there for a long time now, that look of discontent, or maybe disappointment. To be honest, I can't put my finger on what it is exactly, only that I don't like it.

For a moment I continue to stand there staring at my own reflection, wondering just who this mirror is supposed to be reflecting. Is it Jaden Yuki, the Supreme King, or Yubel? I'm starting to think I might be having an identity crisis and that's an issue I rather not deal with right now. I can't afford to be distracted. Yubel and I have a mission to complete and I can't do that with doubt clouding my thoughts.

It's strange, strange because it wasn't like this yesterday or the day before. Those days were filled with aimless travel, with me just trying to figure out where I was supposed to be going. Those days, the dark thoughts that filled my mind were easily gotten rid of, but now…these feelings…no something is up. This isn't like me.

I take another moment to stare into my reflection, this time taking a closer look at my eyes as something starts to change within them.

My eyes blink once and that's when it happens.

"What the crap!" I scream, jumping back from the mirror, slamming my back against the wall behind me as I look into eyes that clearly do not belong to me. Instead of the usual brown of my eyes, or the gold of the Supreme King, or even the one orange and one blue of Yubel's eyes, my eyes have changed into two aquamarine orbs.

I blink and the aquamarine colored eyes disappear, replaced by the usual brown. I blink again and again and again and a couple more times for good measure. My eyes don't change back into the aquamarine color, but I can still see it despite knowing it's no longer present.

Swallowing the lump in my throat I take a step towards the mirror once more, staring closely just to make sure that my eyes are really brown again. "Okay, that was just plain freaky."

_A part of me is always with you, inside you. Just look deep into your own eyes and you'll see it._

A gasp falls from my mouth as the words echo around me. That wasn't Yubel's voice or any of the voices that normally come around. That was…I don't know who that was, only that it was a woman's voice.

Okay, note to self, do not stare at yourself in the mirror for more than a minute from now on.

With that thought in mind I scramble out of the bathroom and sit back down on the twin bed to collect myself. From what I can sense, Yubel is too caught up in her own raging thoughts to notice how frantic mine have become, at least not yet, but she'll pick up on it if I don't manage to calm down and fast.

Still, what happened in there…I can't shake it away.

I let out a sigh, falling back onto the bed and closing my eyes. Maybe I should just go back to sleep. Maybe then it'll go away.

"_Kuri-Kuri!"_

Shutting my eyes tighter I turn over onto my side. "Not now Kuriboh. This is…"

"Kuri-kuri," he cut in, sounding a little agitated. "Kuri-kuri-kuri!"

"You want to show me something?" I questioned, opening one of my eyes to peer over at Winged Kuriboh's translucent form. His wings were fluttering, his expression showing a bit of unease as well as excitement. Now curious, I sit up in bed and smile at him. A distraction from the mirror fiasco could be just what I need.

"Alright, lead the way."

Kuriboh nodded his head as he lifted his little body into the air. He floated over towards the door and then told me in his usual way to just crack it, watch, and listen. I followed his orders, springing out of bed and barely cracking the door enough where we could see into the kitchen.

Kousagi stood over the stove, wearing a simple white halter-top and dark denim jeans with a light green apron over the outfit. Her black hair was messily pinned up, a few strands leaking out of the bun. She was busy stirring something in the skillet, looked like rice and an assortment of bell peppers from what I could see. It certainly smelled good.

My smile widened as I glanced at Kuriboh, whispering, "Is this what you wanted to show me buddy?"

He shook his head, telling me to keep watching. With a small sigh I turned my gaze back to Kousagi, watching as she continued to stir the contents inside the skillet. After a moment I could vaguely hear the sound of humming which turned into soft singing.

"_This world we live of dark and pain,  
Beneath a veil, so cold and vain,  
I see you sleep, in peace, you keep,  
Safe and alone._

_I sing a song of prayer and faith,  
To keep you warm, to keep you safe.  
These lonely fields will hear my fears,  
And shine anew._"

A weird feeling swelled within me as I watched her reach up into the cabinets above her head for spices. Her voice was soft and inviting, almost beckoning me into the room as she placed the containers of spices onto the counter. She moved toward the refrigerator still singing softly.

"_I watched as you dreamed through the darkest nights,  
A laugh and smile to bring forth the light.  
So near, yet so far; I'll find where you are,  
And we'll keep till tomorrow within my heart._

_A day of a morning so pure and green,_  
_That day we will wake to a brand new sheen._  
_The sky gray with snow will fade away slow,_  
_But believe that we'll make it through,_  
_Fields of Hope_."

She paused for a moment, turning away from the fridge as she placed a package of chicken onto the counter. Her face was clearly visible now, though her aquamarine eyes were narrowed on the package…

Wait…aquamarine…

The reflection in the bathroom mirror flashed in my mind. Were those her eyes? Was that voice Kousagi's voice? No way, that can't be possible. I'd have to be crazy to even consider it as a real possibility.

"Is this it, Kuriboh," I asked, my gaze never leaving Kousagi as she turned toward the skillet once more. Kuriboh shook his head, a sure sign that this wasn't what he meant either, but that what I needed to see was coming soon.

"_This world we came from gentle hands,  
And now we seek that warmth again,  
So lost and cold it's hard to hold,  
All that's been lost._

_I sing a song of prayer and hope,  
As nothing lasts forever, we learn to cope,  
And start again where we begin the flow again…"_

Suddenly she trailed off, and her body stiffened. For a second I panicked, thinking that she may have noticed me, but instead of turning towards me, her gaze traveled towards one of the bar stools lining the kitchen island. Taking a deep breath, I followed her gaze.

What met my eyes was the last thing I expected to see.

* * *

A/N: After weeks of having writer's block for this, I was finally able to finish this chapter. Praise the Lord! Anyway, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, but rest assured that the surprise I have in store will be worth the wait. Until then, have a nice day!


End file.
